


It Doesn't Hurt Sometimes

by Sardonicc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicc/pseuds/Sardonicc
Summary: I suck at summaries.You struggle with the past memories of your late boyfriends when you meet someone who reminds you so much of them both that lives in the apartment above yours.





	It Doesn't Hurt Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea i had in my head for a long time but didn't have any story for it so it may be free form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light dom/sub.
> 
> This is a repost of this story. I wrote it back in 2017 before it was deleted.

You'd spend the mornings together nuzzling into each other basking in the warmth of each others presence. This morning, however, the two of you sat at the table as he enjoyed his morning coffee before work, teasing you as you sat on his lap your back pressed against his firm chest. His chin resting on top of your head and his arm wrapped around your belly, his right hand between your thighs as his fingers rubbing small circles into your folds through the fabric of your shorts. His magic seeping through igniting a deep arousal within you and a whimper slips past your lips as your hips jerk forward against your will. Taking a sip from his mug he turns the page of his newspaper with a summoned hand and continues to ignore you until you let out a loud moan when his magic finally thrusts up into you.

"Something wrong?" He asks and you can hear the smirk in his tone. 

"N-N-no, i-im fine." You stutter, panting out and he hums finishing his coffee and moves to get up making you scramble to your feet and turn to meet his gaze with a flushed face, your hands tangling in the front of your shirt and legs squeezing together as you look up with pleading.

"Anything on your mind my dear?" He smirks down at you with lidded eyes. You feel his magic pulse inside you and you have to hold yourself back from tackling him.

"N-No. Nothing." you reply swallowing. He gives you an all knowing smile and makes a come hither motion with his finger causing his magic to do the same deep inside you hitting your sweet spot making your knees buckle underneath you and double over trying to hold in your moans.

" _You sure?_ you aren't ill or anything...are you?" he strolls over to you caressing your cheek pulling your face up to look at you. Vibrant eyelights stares down at your flushed face.

"You seem unwell... " placing a hand on your forehead he faux surprise.

"My, your burning up! such a shame... I was hoping to have a little fun with you before work...you should stay in today..." you glare up at him. You were more irritated than horny at this point. Pulling you close to give you a deep passionate kiss he picks you up and carries you to your shared bedroom lovingly cradling you to his chest, once inside he places you on the bed. He pets your head give you a kiss on the cheek roaming his right hand over your body stopping at your lower belly for a moment and you feel a strong warmth radiating off of it as he smiling dearly at you. He gives you one more kiss and gets ready to leave.

"I'll pick up something for you after work, please try try to take it easy until I get back..." he pauses at the door.

"And.. don't do anything that will tire you out.." he smirks at you and heads out to work. He knew it would rial you up, he loved to tease you and leave you whining for more was an annoying card he loved to play when he had no intentions of giving you what you wanted. He wanted to hear you _beg_ him to fuck you, but he wouldn't. He made wait. leave you for hours to sit there and cook in the ever growing heat in between your thighs until he got back. You knew what was coming, and it was going to be torture. 

It started just a few hours after he left when you were on the computer watching pirated movies while snacking. You suddenly felt a warmth spread within your lower stomach followed by a fluttering sensation deep inside you and your legs start to quiver and you moan out. You knew no amount of rubbing your clit and fingering yourself was going to be enough to make you cum, is magic wouldn't allow it, you'd only be able to get close enough to the edge only to linger there for hours, your day ended up being filled with you chasing your climax only to fail to leave you chafed and exhausted.  

When he finally came home you were all over him. Licking and sucking at his neck and collarbone as he chuckled at your desperation for him as he took off his coat.

"Did you miss me, dear?" he wraps his arms around your waist, lidded eyes looking down at you and smirks.

_That fucking bastard_

you nip him roughly making him hum in delight.

"You seem better, so I'll take that as a yes." he slides his hand down the curve of your ass giving a small squeeze before slipping under the hem of your skirt and panties, dipping the tips of his fingers into your slicked folds. You whine for him as you move up to kiss his jawline pulling at his dress shirt and pawing at his black slacks.

"Defiantly yes." he says with a smug look, you squeeze your thighs together around his hand subtlety trying to grind into it enough to ease the itch of your desire only for him to pull it away and lick your juices off.

"I have something for you." He pulls a small yellow candy from his pocket unwrapping it and placing it to your lips. "Its something I've been working on...It should help with your... _fever_.." you give him a cynical look and turn your head away from the candy pressed to your lips.

"This isn't another-"he pops it into your mouth before you can finish your sentence, a sweet citrus flavor spreads over your tongue dissolving completely before you can spit it out. Your heart rate picks up and feel your mind numb as your body start to get hot as yor arousal flares and he leads you to the bedroom. He sits on the bed pulls you into his lap holding you firmly against his chest, hiking up your skirt he slips his hand under your panties to press against your heat, his fingers gently running stripes up and down your slick folds, while licking a stripe up your neck and you moan desperately begging him for more. He obliges and slowly rubbed gentle circles into your clit, his magic soothing the raw tender flesh replacing the small pain with a pleasurable jolt as his other hand slides under your blouse to play with your nipple.

"Stay still and you'll get your reward." You can't help it and you grind your hips into his hand and he stops completely, he sighs and pulls his hand from out your shorts and under your shirt pushing you off of him and stands up.

"N-no wait! I-i couldn't help it." 

"You left me all day and I've been so pent up.." you say glaring up at him.

"You know the rules dear." he unzips his slacks pulling out his already rock hard cock and you sigh getting on your knees. You wrap your hand around his shaft giving it a few pumps before bringing your soft plump lips to the head giving it a small kiss as you look up at him swirling your warm wet tongue around the tip to suck and lick gently,he lets out a pleasant sigh running his fingers through your thick hair gently nudging you forward to take more into your mouth and you get the hint. Taking in as much of his cock as you can slowly pumping what you cant fit in your mouth pulling back to swirl your tongue over his head making him groan. You flatten your tongue and hollow your cheeks taking more of him in and relax your gag reflex when his cock reaches the back of your throat, looking up at him through long eyelashes taking pride in the blush you managed to spread over his cheekbones. 

Not long after his hands are tangled in your hair. His cock deep in your throat as he fucks your face. You feel his cock twitching as he gets close and finally giving you permission to finger yourself to the thought of him slamming his cock into your warm pussy as he whispers compliments and appraisals down to you. With one final deep thrust he growls squeezing his eyes shut your hair bunching in his fists as he shoots hot thick ropes of his cum down your throat. Your eyes water as you try not to gag from the invading fluids swallowing as much as you can, your throat constricting around his twitching length with every gulp you take. Sighing he loosens his grip on your hair, panting heavily slowly cracking open his eyes to stare down at you. Your scalp tingling as he smooths over the ruffled spots, you knew he wasn't done.

" _Good girl_." he says pulling his still erect cock from your mouth a string of cum mixed with saliva connecting you two.

" _Such a good girl._ " he wipes the cum dripping down your chin with his thumb back into your mouth and you suck on his thumb. He pulls it out to catch your chin in between it and his index finger.

"Since you did so well you can have your reward... _if you beg._ " you blink away the tears pricking at the corners of your eyes blushing deeply turning to look away from him.

"oh, come on. You're still embarrassed after so long? Just try it..." you say nothing and he goes to turn your head back to him. "No? Don't want my cock deep inside that cute little cunt of yours?" he says caressing your cheek. "Don't be a brat."

"You always give me what I want in the end if i wait long enough.." he sighs a little disappointingly looking down at your chest before chuckling to himself.

"So true...It's hard to break a spirit like yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...plot holes already...  
> Readers soul color is light blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any  G!Sans/Reader fics in a while so i made this, its been rolling around in my head for a while and i wanted to get it out there. I also wanted it to be different from the typical ones i read where reader is implied to be thin since i have read None where the readers body type can be left ambiguous enough to suit someone on the heavier side but that's what i'm here for! =D  
> this might just end up being all smut. Don't like it don't read.


End file.
